Mixed stories
by StrangeBrew97
Summary: Newest edition: Harry Potter Gundam Wing Crossover....Is that natural? I really don't know. R&R!
1. High School

A/n: I have no idea where the story comes from. I just felt like writing. As you will see it is not finished and nor will it. Hope you enjoy. The next chapter will be a different story entirely.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything so you can't take it. *********  
  
Kali sat at her normal boring desk. She looked around, 'First one here. . .again.' she thought sighing. She got up and stood in front of the window beside her desk. She watched the leaves fall.  
  
Other students continued to pour in. They looked at the standing figure. Many of them had known her since they first started school, but she remained a mystery. They were all fascinated by her knee length hair. It would drag on the floor if she were to let it down from its bun at the base of her neck. Her skin was ivory white and her eyes were a jade green, very a peculiar for a Japanese girl. Her family was traditional.  
  
Kali turned around and felt all eyes turn away from her. She sat down as the bell rang and the teacher walked in, leaving the door open.  
  
"Alright class, it seems that we have a new student among us. I would like you to welcome Heero Yuy to our ranks." The teacher said just as a brown haired, blued eyed boy walked in.  
  
He gave a short bow: "My name's Heero Yuy. It's a pleasure." He said. He stood in front of the class until the teacher spoke again.  
  
"All right, you'll be sitting in front of Ms. Imahari." The male teacher said pointing to her.  
  
He took the seat in front of her and class began. Kali's mind wandered as the teacher gave his lecture. She thought about what she would be doing with her father, mother, and brother. 'Paper work, baking, homework.' She thought.  
  
"Ms. Imahari, can you please translate this sentence?" the teacher asked bringing her out of her reverie. All eyes had been on her when the teacher called her name three times with no response.  
  
Kali stood up, went over to the board, and read the English sentence. She smirked and wrote the sentence in Japanese. She walked back to her seat.  
  
"Thank you, Kali." The teacher said, disappointed.  
  
The bell rang again and everyone filed out. The Japanese boy looked at his schedule. He walked out of the room to see the girl standing there. She gave a small (small because she never smiles) and pointed him down the hall way before she left.  
  
Kali walked over to her next class. She walked in only to find a blonde boy with aquamarine eyes. She stared at him for a while and sat down at one of the clustered desks.  
  
Students filed in as he watched the black haired girl walk away. 'That was peculiar.' He thought. Everyone seemed to avoid that one girl. 'It's almost like with Heero, Trowa, and Wufei.' He commented to himself. His butt was becoming numb from the sitting. Why wasn't the teacher there yet?  
  
Students filed in at the last possible moment, along with the teacher. The blonde boy got up from his seat. The teacher looked slightly surprised but recovered quickly. He read the schedule the boy handed to him and then spoke a few words with him. The boy walked over to one of the empty seats in her group/ He smiled weakly at her.  
  
"Students please say hello to Quatre Raberba Winner. He's come a very long way to be with us." The teacher said then he quickly changed the subject. "Okay, we're getting ready to start a project where each table will choose a culture or two and study it." The teacher said as he began to move about the room, handing out papers. "You will learn about your country. You will learn what kind of cultures it contains. When it originated and how. You will find out its economical and political situation. You will become the country and on Dec. 20 you will be dressed in the cultures native costume. You will give a report in front of the class about the things I just spoke about. You will be graded." He said as he reached their table. He handed both of them a sheet of paper. "This WILL be an outside project. You will have today and only today to work on it in class. You will choose your country. You have one month to complete it. Get started!"  
  
He turned to them. "All right, Kali, I would like you to help Quatre out on this assignment. Good luck!" he said and walked off.  
  
Kali looked at the blond boy and gave him a warm smile. "What culture would you like to do?" she asked quietly. Many of the students had stopped talking just to hear her speak.  
  
"If you don't mind, I would like to do the Arabian culture." He said. She nodded and pulled out a note pad. She then pulled out a small pocket computer and showed him what they should do. He nodded and also began to write in a note book.  
  
They talked quietly amongst themselves and before the period ended, they had exchanged addresses and phone numbers.  
  
He cautiously showed her his schedule, "Would you happen to know where the English class is?" he timidly asked. She looked at his schedule and pointed him toward the class. He nodded, bowed, and took off.  
  
Kali looked after him and waked off to her dance class. When she walked through the door, she happened to slam into someone who had been standing in the doorway. She backed away and looked up. The boy had light brown hair and green eyes.  
  
He moved out of the way and she walked over to the girls dress room. Kali got into the school issued gown and walked out. 'It isn't fair. Why do we have to dress out but the guys get to stay in their clothes?' Kali thought maliciously.  
  
She walked out and found the boy leaning against the wall with a foot firmly planted on it. She went over to her spot and sat on a chair that was assigned to her. (Get it an assigned chair! Ughhh. . .never mind.)  
  
Kali went back to thinking and didn't see when the students, teachers walked in, or when the new boy stepped in front of her.  
  
"Excuse me, Kali?" he said in a quiet voice. Kali looked up to see one green eye staring at her with the other covered by brown bangs. She nodded in acknowledgment. "I'm to be your partner. My name's Trowa Barton." He said helping her up.  
  
"All right, students take your places. We're about to begin the waltz." The female teacher chimed in. "Grab your partners round the waist guys." The male teacher added.  
  
Trowa reluctantly placed his hands on the girl. She gave him a scorcher of a look. It told him any wandering and he was toast. They listened as the music started up.  
  
Trowa knew this dance well. Being raised in the courts of Europe, he had to know the dances. After about twenty minutes: "All right, kids, that's enough for today. Girls go change out of your gowns and boys take a breaker." The teachers said.  
  
Trowa dropped his hands and Kali walked off. She changed out of the ridiculous gown and into her clothes. Next was lunch, at least for her. She picked up her stuff and walked out (Fully dressed). The bell rang as she walked out of the dressing room.  
  
'My heads beginning to feel heavy,' she thought, as she made her way down the crowded hallways to the schools courtyard. Kali went outside and sat down beneath her favorite cherry tree (and oddly enough it was in bloom). She took in a deep breath and released it. Kali took out her obento as cherry petals floated down. She looked up and saw a Chinese boy lying on one of the branches above her. He looked to be asleep. She shook her head and began to eat. 


	2. High School 2

She sat on a chair in the attendence office. The skirt was awfully stiff and the ruffles chaffed her skin. She began to fidget. Her step-mother's hand placed itself in her lap and she stopped moving.   
  
'Why did they have to move? So I inherited my grandfather's business. Not only his business but his estates too. I could have managed the estates and the business over in the America's. But noooooo. Mother had to move us all the way to Britain where it was located.' She watched as her mother got up and began to sign papers.   
  
"Now honey you're going to have to start off this school day. Just remember to be nice and maybe you'll make new friends." Her mother told her.  
  
"Yes, mother." She watched her mother leave. She turned around to see the assistant holding out her schedule and her hand on several thin books. "Thank you."   
  
"Your welcome. The students are in the middle of first period right now, but your class is on the second floor. Take the stairs on the right and it's the first door on your left. Have a nice day." The lady smiled and went back to her web browsing.   
  
She looked down at her schedule. She put her books in her small book bag, left the room and went to where the woman directed.   
  
She stood outside the door. She took in a deep breath and entered.  
  
The teacher stopped talking and everyone turned their attention to her. She looked around and went down the aile towards the teacher. She handed the schedule to the woman and waited.  
  
"Just a moment class. Let me get this young lady settled and then we'll continue." The teacher took the schedule to her desk and popped open her computer.   
  
While the teacher checked her in, she looked around. The class was advanced biology 101. Everyone's intent gaze was on her. The class was large with at least ten lab talbes. 'So this is what the labs look like in private schools. Nice.' Her gaze fell on one boy who didn't seem distracted by her abrupt arrival. He was detached from the rest of the giggling boy and girl groups.   
One of his eyes was covered with his long bangs and from what she could tell, his eyes were green. He looked up and she stared at him. He looked back down and continued to type on his computer.   
  
Everyone was whispering about her, she could tell. 'Probably making jokes.' She thought.  
  
"Alright, now that we've got you checked in, all we have to do is place you at a table. Let's see. . . You can sit with Trowa as he doesn't have any partners. Trowa can you please raise your hand." She called out.  
Everyone stopped whispering and looked at the quiet boy. He looked up sarcastically and raised his hand.   
  
She went over to the stool across from him and sat down.  
  
"Alright class as you can see we have a new student. Please welcome Alex Roughnight. She comes from America. I hope everyone can show her British hospitality." The teacher announced.   
  
Alex looked at the teacher, "What is this woman insinuating?" She looked at her neighbor. He was back to typing on his computer. She listened to the teacher give her lesson. The teacher explained about genes and of how all animals reproduce and protect their young so as their genes get passed down. Alex was dying to ask a question.  
  
"So does anyone have any questions about our lesson?" the teacher asked ten minutes before the bell. Alex raised her hand. "Yes, Ms. Roughnight."  
  
"So basically what your trying to saying is that we reproduce only so that our genes get passed down, right?" Alex asked.  
  
"I suppose that's true in a way," the teacher answered.  
  
"Alright what about love? I mean do we reproduce out of love. What you just said is that we mate and protect our genes because we want to insure our genes future, right?" Alex asked getting even more curious. Trowa looked up at her.   
  
"Well no. . . I'm pretty sure that love does have something to do with it. Well class your homework is on the screen please right it down. Also your essays are due in about a week so please make sure you finish them before the deadline. Ms. Roughnight, can I see you for a bit." The teacher finished off.  
  
Alex got up and went over to the teacher, "Do you need something?" The teacher looked up and smiled.   
  
"I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to do the essay. You have a week to finish it and from the sounds of it you can probaly make it. So would you write an essay? I can make it your first grade here if you want." The teacher told her.   
  
" I will do the essay. May I have my schedule back, please. I don't know where my next class is." The teacher handed Alex back her schedule and a piece of paper.  
  
"The paper tells what you'll need for this class and I'll issue you your software once you get a computer. Do you know where your next class is," she shook her head," Why don't you try asking your neighbor if he knows the way?" the teacher said and continued on with her work.   
  
*Trowa's Perspective  
  
Trowa had been sending Heero a message on his computer when the door opened. He briefly looked up and saw a new student. He looked back down to see his screen flashing. A little later he felt someones gaze on him. He looked up to see the girl looking at him. He stared back then saw that his screen was flashing again and looked back down. He heard the room go quiet and the teacher call out his name and ask him to raise his hand. But from what he could tell the girl already knew who he was. She sat down but asked him no questions. He listened to the teacher speak will he wrote back to Quatre and Heero. He looked up when she asked about Love and Genes. He was surprised, not everyone thought the way she did. He listened intently to the teachers responses. He gave a small smile and looked back down at his computer. The others had stopped writing to him. He looked up and watched the girl leave and come back. Trowa put away his laptop and watched her look at him somewhat fearful, some what angry.   
  
*Alex's & Trowa's Perspective  
She came back and sat down. She looked at him. He was staring at her. He felt she had something to ask him and he was hoping she wasn't another giggling baffon.  
  
"Do you know where Mr. Smith's history class is?" Alex asked the patiently waiting Trowa.  
  
"I pass by there. Would you like me show you the way?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Would you, please. I mean if it's not to much trouble." She said.  
  
"No trouble at all." He said just as the bell rang.  
  
He left the room and she followed. Students moved out of their way. She looked around curiously at the peculiar behavior but didn't comment or ask.   
  
"Hey, Trowa! What's up!?" A boy with a long brown braid came up from the side.  
  
"Hello Duo," was all he said. He stopped at his locker to pick up some books. Duo finallly spotted her.  
  
"Why... Hello. And who might this be? Have you been keeping secrets from us, Trowa?" Duo spoke out at spotting her. She glared at him.   
  
"Duo meet Alex. Alex- Duo" She shook his hand and mumbled, "Pleasure to meet you."   
  
"Duo, you're heading to Mr. Smith's class, aren't you?" "Yep" "Can you take her there," was all he said before taking off. She looked after him and then back at Duo. He had a strange expression on his face as he looked after Trowa.  
  
"Well, I guess I have no choice. Come on, Mr. Smith's is this way." Duo said. He lifted a hand to show her to follow him. He took her through winding hallways and almost got lost himself.  
  
"Is it this way oor this way? Hmmmm..." he scratched his head as he looked down both hallways. There was a minute to go before the bell. She looked at her schedule, looked up to see a plaque with numbers on it.  
  
"Its this way." She said pointing to the left and already going down the hall.   
  
"Hey wait up. Sheeze you'd think you were in a hurry to get to class." She gave him a glance that made him shut up. "Hey. Here we are. I knew it was down one of these halls.   
  
They walked in right before the bell rang. Duo left her standing akwardly at the door and sat down at a table with an oriental boy and a blonde boy. She looked around and walked over to the teachers desk. The teacher was late. The students talked most of the time he was not there. She was beginning to lean on the desk when he walked in. He looked to be in his prime.   
  
"Alright, class, enough fooling around. Your lesson is on the screen. Read the chapter and do the review. We'll discuss once I'm done getting ready and taking roll." He walked over to his desk and finally noticed her. "Hello. Are. . . Of course. May I see your schedule please?" She handed him the piece of paper and he typed something into the already opened computer. "Alright, let's see. I'll issue you your things once you get that infernal laptop. You'll be sitting with. . . Duo, Quatre, and Wufei. Here's the list of supplies for this class as well as expectations and consequences." He handed her her schedule and a piece of paper with instructions on both sides. He pointed to where she would be sitting and went about his business.  
  
She looked at the table and went over all the while feeling glances from each and everyone of the students there. She stopped at the table and they looked up. She choose the seat next to the blonde boy.  
  
"Hello," the blonde boy said politely. The oriental looked like he was ready to scoff and Duo just smiled. "I'm Quatre and this is Wufei. You already know Duo." He smiled and Wufei nodded severely.   
  
She nodded, "My name is Alex. Nice to meet you, all of you." And idea occurred to her. "Do you know how to access the computer on the desk?" she had been staring at it pondering.   
  
Quatre lifted the deskcomputer and turned it on. The table of contents came up and he choose history. He showed her which chapter and left it for her to read. She nodded and they all went back to what they were suppose to be doing.   
  
*Quatre's, Duo's, & Wufei's Perspective  
  
Quatre looked up at the clock. "Duo's late."  
  
Wufei looked up, "The fool probably got himselft lost again. I swear the weakling's been here for a long time and he still doesn't know his way around." He reclined in his seat and looked at the door as it burst open a minute before the door.   
  
Quatre looked that way and saw Duo step in. He watched Duo leave the door and noticed a girl following behind him. She stopped at the door but he continued to come towards the table.   
  
She was about his height, but just a bit shorter, although not to the point of having to crane your neck to a painful angle. Quatre couldn't help but notice that her hair was a different color entirely from the ones you find here. It had black roots that turned the color of gold and tips of silver that reached the back of her knees, and all of it natural. Her eyes stood out the most. They were the color of fire. You didn't normally get red eyes in Britain. He looked back to see Duo already at the table.  
  
"Hey, guys, what's up?" Duo sayed in his casual happy go lucky voice.   
  
"Hey Duo. You know had you come in a minute or two late you'd have had detention for a week. I heard Mrs. Carrington is roaming the halls. It's her week of hall duty." Quatre scolded. Duo shuddered.   
  
"Who's the girl?" Wufei asked. He was looking at her from underneath his lashes.   
  
Duo shrugged"Don't know. Trowa left me with instructions on bringing her here. Doesn't look like she's from around here." They watched her make her way to the teacher's desk despite all the people whispering about her.  
  
"She holds herself highly for a woman. She's going to be trouble to whomever messes with her. She's a fighter that one." Wufei said. They looked at him. Wufei didn't normally give complements to new students  
  
He glared at them, "What?" he asked menacingly.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all." Duo said and both of them looked away.  
It was to their surprise that she came and sat down with them. Quatre introduced them and they conversed for a while. He opened the laptop and they started their assignment.  
  
*Alex's perspective  
  
It didn't take her long to read the chapter. The assignment was also fairly easy. Everyone seemed to have a laptop and she was doing her assignment in pencil.   
  
'That's okay,' she thought. 'I'll have my own soon."  
  
"Alright class. Let's discuss what the chapter was telling us. Does anyone know why we are studing about Julius Caesar?" A pretty boy with black hair raised his hand. "Yes, Michael."  
  
"Because we're reading Julius Caesar in our English class and you and the english teacher are probably planning on giving us project on it." The boy said sarcastically with a slight smirk.   
  
"Part of that is true. Ms. Sheifeild wanted me to teach you about the time period mainly, just to show you how much times have changed. And yeah you probably will have a project now that you mention it. Alright so can anyone give me some real news on why we're studing about him?"  
  
She raised her hand and he nodded, "The American government has recently had a presedent murdered that way. Only the secret service doesn't know who did it. Also the allied third world forces had taken over. They were resolved to keep the president's son off the throne. But this caused the people to revolt and for two years the third world nations fought the president's forces. The presidents son won and now the people are happy and of course some peace has come but they still fear the beasts created by the nuclear gasses." She said, remebering well what happened to her grandfather.   
  
They had found him in his room stabbed at least 28 times and no one saw anyone go in or come out. Her father had been stunned and had to move them. The U.S. hadn't been the same after the nuclear bombing but she had done everything she could do to save her country, only that was not well known. Her father had gone missing the two years it took her to get all of the third world countries back to where they belonged, but they were still after her and her family for making the country rebell against them. Her father had made her promise that she would keep an eye out for anyone suspicious.  
  
"That is correct Alex and do you have a theory on why the president was killed? Or who his killers were, since your from the former America."  
  
She glared at him as everyone turned to her with awe in their faces, "Yes I do sir. They believed us a threat. They bombed us because the former America had to much power. They killed the former president for that same fear. Not only that we were different. They wanted to keep the former America's from becoming a power so they tried taking us out only it didn't work and now the former presidents son is on the throne and his family will keep rule. I'm also not at liberty to say why my grandfather was killed or who did it or why they are still after the president."  
  
"Yeah, you're FREAKS!!" she heard some people say. She smiled. Everyone she had meet there had called her a freak when they learned where she was from. It didn't hurt her. So what if she was talented and they were't. She didn't mind the name freak because no one was normal.  
  
"Alright Micheal its not very nice to call people things they are not. Alright, Alex, is that all you wanted to say? Or is that all that has been found out?"  
  
"No it's all I wanted to say, Mr. Smith. Although most people don't know when they're messing with something their not suppose to mess with." She looked at the pretty boy in the eyes. She knew he was going to make her stay at this school difficult but she was willing to do the same. She looked at everyone else and they looked away. "Hmph," was all she said.  
  
The bell rang. "Alright people I want you to read the next chapter and do all of the reviews. I want them by tomorrow." They groaned but wrote it down.   
  
"Do you know where your next class is? We can show you the way." Quatre said. She noticed his eyes were a color that you'd find on someone from her country.  
  
She was about to answer when she heard a sly voice speak out right next to her, "You better watch out, Alex. Many of these people won't understand what you are, but if you give me a date, I'll protect you." Micheal said.   
  
"Back off, Micheal. She's not someone to mess with." Duo said.  
  
"Shut up, you long haired freak," Micheal yelled at Duo. "You shouldn't hang around with these types of people. All they'll end up doing is putting you in danger and a bad reputation." Micheal went on.  
  
"Just like you, right?" She said. "I don't give free rides and I don't ever want you to come near me again. I decide who or whom not to like or dislike and right now I don't like you. You disgust me." She finished off. She had never liked guys who thought you'd go out with them just 'cause they're cut.   
  
"You'll regret this, Alex. Just wait and see. They'll," he pointed to other students, "see you for what you truly are. A freak." He said and stormed off.   
  
She glared at him and then remembered she had to be careful. She could accidentally put him on fire. She looked at Quatre.   
  
"Do you know where your next class is?" Quatre repeated. She shook her head. "We can take you there. Let me see your schedule." Quatre held out his hand for her schedule and she gladly gave it to him. He looked down. She had Technology class. . . with Heero. Oh boy.  
  
"We go by there. Come on." He said handing back her schedule. They left the class and were infront of the class before they knew. She had been a ghost trailing behind them. The only way they heard her was the rustling from her new clothes. Duo and Quatre had to look back once in a while to see if she was still there. Wufei tuened a corner and was gone.   
  
"Well here we are. I hope you have a good day." Quatre said. Him and Duo waved bye and headed off down the stairs.   
  
She looked at the class dreading to go in to hear how far off the information had traveled. She took a deep breath again and walked in. Everyone stopped talking. She noticed one boy who didn't seem to care what the others were doing. She looked around stood up straight and walked toward the teacher. He looked up only when she had loomed over him for a minute. His face showed surprise.  
  
"Good afternoon. Do you need anything?" he asked still surprised. She looked at him and gave him her schedule.   
  
"I'm a new student and I seem to have your class." She said. She looked at him dubiously and doubted she wanted an air head teacher.   
  
Out of all the classes she had seen, this one actually had tables. History had been in a large room with tables crossing from right to left. You had steps that went down to the teachers desk and the board. The science class had been an acutual room where the teachers board had been in front and the teacher could walk around and check on the class. This class was exactly the same but with tables and not labtables.   
  
She looked back at the teacher. He had been talking to her. "I'm sorry. Did you say something?" she asked, making him turn red.   
  
"Yes. I just said that you would have to make due with a silent partner. You won't need much but here," he said handing her another piece of paper, "this will tell you about what is needed and what I expect from you. You have a vid-screen that will tell you your instructions. Sit with Heero."He pointed to the boy she had seen. She looked amused as she told herself, 'Gee. I seem to be getting stuck with the weird ones. Oh wait! I am a weird one!'  
  
She set her books down. He didn't even look up from what he was doing. She sat down across from him and pulled out the teacher's lists of do's and don'ts. She shut out the sounds of whispering and yelling and began to read. By the end she wanted to laugh out loud. He was obviously new here. He didn't want people not from the class to come in and fool around. There was no fooling around in the class, that was obvious. At the end of the list she noticed she had to pay a fee of 200£. She breathed out a sigh.   
  
The bell rang and class started. She listened half heartedly to the teacher. She played around with the broken robot they had been given. She started to put the thing together. By the time he finished, she was done. It was too easy. She hadn't even looked up when he called her. She had been in the void and was too busy to listen to anything else. He gave up and called on someone else.  
  
Heero looked at the girl in front of him. She was the new student that Trowa had spoke of. She was obviously not normal in anysense. Like Quatre he noticed her ever changing eyes. They would go from red to blue to purple to orange to an electric blue and then back. Almost like if it really was fire. He watched her put together the broken robot. They were suppose to do it together as she was new, but from the look of it she knew what she was doing.   
  
She let out a long breath and looked up. The boy was looking at her. She thought that any other student would have withered under that gaze. It looked as if he could do murder with only his eyes and he had probaly seen a lot of it.   
  
The teacher came around to look at everyone's progress. He stopped at their table the longest. Heero and her seemed to be finished before the rest of the class.   
  
"That's very nice the both of you. But the next time I would appreciate it if you would wait for instructions." He told them, all the while looking at her reproachfully. Heero was afraid she would start apologizing. She did nothing of the sort and just returned a blank stare to the teacher. He left and class was about over.   
  
"Names Heero." He said. She looked at him and nodded.  
  
"Alex," was all she said. And then, "Is this class always so boring?" She asked kind of curiously but not really wanting to know.   
  
He looked stunned and then he chuckled. The class quieted down for the minutest second and then began to talk. He smiled and still chuckling said, "It was a lot more interesting last year, but since the start of the school year a month ago, it has been getting a little stale." He smiled for a little while longer and then looked at his watch.   
  
She realized that he didn't smile much and when he did he looked evil. "What time does this class finish?" she asked.   
  
He looked up, "In another ten minutes. Everyone either goes to lunch or advisory," he said. She nodded and went back to thinking.   
  
Her pupils dilated when she smelled smoke. She turned to it and rose. She wasn't there anymore but back home when they had found where they had had safe haven for a long time. She watched as her home burned to the ground and her nana was killed right in front of her. She snapped back when she heard a scream. She ran over to the girl with the smoldering robot and pulled her away. She then took off her school coat and started to smother the flames that had caught the girl.   
  
She hadn't expected to be rescuing someone so quickly. She heard the sound of a fire extinguisher. She helped the girl onto a chair and checked her over. She was only slightly burned and in a small shock. She looked toward the sound of the fire extinguisher and saw Heero standing there with it dangtling from his hand. He turned to her.  
  
"Is she alright?" He asked walking over.   
  
"She's okay. Just in shock. Someone should take her to the infirmary." She said and her partner walked up and took her off. She looked around. Some of the girls were clinging to each other. She heard the bell go off in the distance. She went back for her stuff and took off. She had decided she would be eating first lunch.   
  
When she entered, she noticed that the fire hadn't spread. She looked around and spotted Duo waving his arms at her. She went over.   
  
"Man I thought you'd never notice. My arms were starting to go numb." He rubbed his shoulders as he spoke to her. he looked around. All five seemed to be here only Heero was missing. She looked at the doors as she heard them swing open and in walked Heero. People moved out of his way rapidly. She sat down next to Quatre who didn't seem too worried about what was going on.   
  
Heero sat down and pulled out his lunch. Most of theirs were obento's. She, herself, had one except it was a very large obento. She took her hands out of her lap and they came out with her lunch.  
  
"How did you. . . ?" Duo started to ask when Quatre kicked him. The rest of them stared at her.  
  
"Did what?" she asked not really understanding.She opened it up and realized that her father had cooked this time. Unlike her mother who could not toast bread, her father could cook just about anything. The lunch was sort of embarassing. It had a small heart made egg and a small ocutpus that smiled. She smiled back and dug in. They stared at her and then stared at Duo and knew he would continue to question.  
  
"You just pulled out your lunch and a moment ago I know you didn't have something lumpy in your bag!" Duo said and was kicked twice this time. He glared at Quatre and Wufei.   
  
She stopped eating and put her chopsticks to her lips, "I still have no idea what your talking about. I did have my obento in my bag you just couldn't see it." She looked at him curiously, "Are you seeing things? You know if you are, you might be sick." She said. Heero and the others were beginning to smile. Duo splutter but was immediately shut up by all of them kicking him. He dropped the subject and began to eat.   
  
"Look what we have here," came a voice not far off. "Five little mice and a freak." She heard laughter. 'Damn!' she thought. 'Was he sitting there when I pulled it out?'   
  
She heard laughter also. The cafteria went silent. She looked straight and felt her shoulders sag when an unfamiliar weight was put on them. She felt someone's face press against her cheek.  
  
"It's not too late, you know? If you apologize to me right know, I'll still reconsider that date," he paused, "under one condition. You ditch these mice and jion me at my table." She felt his hands dip lower than necessary.   
  
She moved too fast for Michael. She had his face pressed against the table in seconds. "If you EVER come near me again, you'll regret it. And Don't, I Repeat, DON'T EVER come near anyone I know or you'll really pay." She said. She snapped her fingers and everything of hers disappered and was in her hand. The lights flickered and went out so that no one saw her things disappear. She turned and left the screaming students.   
  
"THAT LITTLE, BIT. ." Michael began to say but was shut up when he saw Heero and the others stand up.   
  
"I wouldn't finish that word if I were you Michael. You know what's good for you so keep your opinions behind those snake fangs and your forked tongue." Heero said. The others inforced it by advancing.   
  
Michael stood his ground, "I'll get back at her for this. And none of you will like what happens to her." He threatened.  
  
"You better not come any where near her, Michael, or you'll have to answer to us." Trowa said. The others nodded their agreement and then they left.   
  
"You are doing a grave mistake by taking her side. You'll see. She'll pay and so will you. FREAKS. The lot of you. I'll show you her true self and then you'll know that everyone from there is the same. FREAK." He yelled after them.   
  
"Boss, are you mad just 'cause she refused you?" one of his lackies asked. He glared at them and sat down.  
  
She sat next to the fountain in the foyer. Her obento was half done. She let out a deep sigh. The footsteps brought her out of her reverie. She looked up and saw the five guys come toward her and sit down.   
  
Wufei spoke first, "You know you shouldn't let him get to you." He said. They looked at the fountain will he spoke.  
  
"I have never meet. . . Nevermind I have, but I have never been hated so quickly. The others had a reason to hate me, but this guy only hates me because I refused to go out with him." She said thinking back to the two years she fought for her country looking for her father.  
  
They sat silenty. She ate the rest of her food. They took out their obentos and ate. She looked into the fountain again. The bell rang.  
  
"Come on time to go to study hall. Let's head over to the library."Quatre said. They left the foyer and went in. They showed her the way to the library. She opened her mouth. All of the tall buildings in the America had all been demolished and many others were decrepit and almost all of the books were burned out stained. But whatever she was able to find she read. She went to the first row of books and picked one up. She read the back and then began on it.   
  
All of study period went by like that. She'd pick up a book read it in less than thirty minutes and pick up another one. She was done with the first row of books by the time the bell rang for C lunch. The librarian came over to the table they occupied.   
  
"Hello. Yours is a new face that I've never seen before," she said as she looked at Alex.   
  
Alex looked up surprised. She had thought it was only them five. There were others but not very many. Quatre tutored Duo, Trowa read silently, Wufei was asleep, and Heero typed on his laptop.   
  
"I'm new here," she looked down at the books. "Is there anyway I can...check books out."  
  
The librarian smiled at her, "Of course. Come this way please," she motioned her to follow her. The guys looked up and then went about their own business. The librarian took her to a counter where a computer and a sign that read, 'Return books Here.' She went around to the computer. "Okay, I'll need your schedule and your e-mail address."   
  
Alex let her black, gold and silver bangs hide the blush that crept up her tanned skin. "I'm new here in every sense, ma'am. I don't have a laptop yet and as soon as I get one I'll make myself an address and give it to you, but for now my phone number and address will have to do."   
  
The librarian saw the blush creep up her neck. "Alright then, all I'll need is your schedule. Thank you very much," she said as Alex handed her the schedule. She began to type things into the computer. "Alright. You can check upto five books, four magazines, three movies, and two vids and as you progress, the number you'll be able to check out will increase. You are ready to check out all you have to do is choose the five you will read."   
  
Alex smiled. She was finally going to be able to read all those books she had seen at all of those buildings. She took back her schedule and sat back down with the rest of them.  
  
They had all noticed the rate she read those books. She read them almost as fast as Duo eats his lunch. She read ten thick books in under thirty minutes. They stopped to gap at her when she had gotten up to get the eleventh book.   
  
When she sat back down, she was smiling. She picked up the book and continued reading. Ten minutes later she was cruising up and down the aisles to see if she could find any histroy books on the Americas. She found several books. She choose them and went to the librarian.  
  
"Would you like to check out some vids or movies?" the librarian looked pleadingly at her.   
  
Alex smiled, "Do you have any on the former Allied America?" she asked. The librarian smiled and went into a room. Alex followed her.   
  
"Here they are. Do you want all of them?" She asked.  
  
"How many are there?" Alex asked her.  
  
"There are quite a few. You can always come back for the rest of them." The librarian told her. Alex nodded and took the movies that the lady offered.  
  
The librarian checked them all out to her. Alex turned around and the group saw her come toward them with the stack. When she reached the table however, she held nothing in her hands.   
  
"So what do you have next period?" Duo asked.   
  
She looked down at her schedule, "Calculus." They nodded.  
  
"Who's the teacher?" he asked again.  
  
"Ms. Thompson." She answered.  
  
"Isn't Jowy in that class?" Duo asked. The others shrugged. She looked inquisitive but didn't ask. She pulled out all of her papers and looked at them. The science fee wasn't as large as the technology fee, and all she mainly needed was a laptop.   
  
The bell rang. "Whose class is near hers?" Wufei asked.  
  
"I'll take her," Quatre said. They looked at him. "My class is near hers." He answered with a small blush. They nodded and left the library.  
  
Quatre walked by her side. She looked around. People stared at them and looked away.  
  
"Why is it that everyone steps out of your way?" She asked Quatre.  
  
He smiled, "They think we have a bad reputation. They're also afraid of Heero, Trowa, and Wufei." He said smiling.   
  
They passed up some whispering girls. "No way. She's hanging out with the G-boys." They said as they watched her pass by. She tilted her head inquiringly, but shook her head.  
  
"Alright, here it is. This is Ms. Thompson's Calculus class. I'm right next door if you need anything." He turned to leave then turned back. "I'll. . . wait for you. . so I can show you to your next classroom." He said shyly and then walked off to the classroom next door.  
  
She entered the classroom. It was looked just like her history one. The teacher was at her desk. She went over and cleared her throat. Ms. Thompson looked up.  
  
"Hello. You must be the new student I've heard so much about." She said standing up and sticking out her hand. Alex took it. Out of all those teacher's, this is the only one that actually showed any manners. She took the offered hand and shook it. The teacher smiled and took the offered schedule.   
  
"Alright then. You can choose to sit anywhere you want to. I have no particular sitting arrangment but all I want is that you not talk while I'm talking and you do what you are told. Here are the rules and regulations and all you need is on this piece of paper." She said handing her her schedule and a rules sheet. She smiled and Alex left to find a seat.   
  
Alex looked around. Every single seat looked as if it were taken. She sighed. Like always, she had to sit with the quiet ones. She went over to a silver haired boy. He reminded her of Kamui, but Kamui was back in her country. She pulled out the seat andd sat down.   
  
He looked at her and smiled, "Hi. You must be Alex. I'm Jowy." She looked at him surprised. His smile widened, "Rumors spread like wild fire. Rumor says you're hanging out with the G-boys and that you've got something "mysterious" going on." He said. He looked some what interested in what she would have to say.   
  
She looked at him, but said nothing. She was not about to tell him she was a magician and a rune holder to boot. He looked away when she didn't answer. She studied him. He was fine boned but not to the point where he could not lift heavy weights. His hair ended right above his waist. His hands were covered in fingerless gloves. He would be as tall as Heero. The bell rang and she looked away.   
  
The class turned out not as bad as she had suspected. It was quite entertaining to watch the students make fools of themselves when she caught them doing something they weren't suppose to.   
  
The bell rang once again and she stepped outside. Quatre stood there smiling. "So how was your class?" he asked and saw Jowy emerge. Jowy flashed him a small smile and left. She looked down only two more classes to go and she would be out of this hell hole. She had Grammar class next and after that was P.E. Quatre left her in the corridor to her class and he went the other way. She found the class and entered. The class looked at the door and went back to talking. She asked the closest student for the teacher and they pointed her to the back room.   
  
She went over and knocked on the door. The teacher pocked her disheveled head out, "Yes. How can I help you?" She said blowing at her bangs to get them out of her way only to be unsuccessful.   
  
"I'm new to your class. I'm Alex Roughnight. I believe the papers should have come in by now." She said. The teacher nodded and came out. She was plain disheveled.   
  
"Alright let me check," She said going over to her computer. "mhmmmm." She said, "You can sit anywhere you want." She said and went back to her room.   
  
Alex looked around there was no one she knew. There was one desk empty beside a girl who did nothing but draw. She sat next to her. Class began when the bell rang and the teacher came out of the backroom. They were reading Julius Caesar and the girl next to her blushed when she was called on to read some of the lines. Some of the other girls laughed but stopped when Alex looked at them. The girl blushed a deep red and continued to read. Alex received the part of Juluis's wife..   
  
When the class was over, the teacher came over to Alex. "Here you are," she said handing Alex a book. "This is your copy of Julius Caesar. Your homework is on the board. Have a good day." The teacher lef t. She wrote down her assignment and when the bell rang left.   
  
She saw the quiet girl slightly in front of her. Alex sped up, "Um... Excuse me. Do you know where the Gym is?" the girl looked down shyly.  
  
"I'm going there myself. You can follow me." She said and quickened her pace. Alex followed her.   
  
The gym was slightly out of the way. It stood at the back of the campus. They entered and a coach immediately came over to her.   
  
"Hi. I'm Coach Summers. I'm here to give you your locker number and and to tell you that all of your clothes are waiting in the locker." The female coach said and left. She opened her hand and there on the piece of paper th coach had handed her. It had her locker number and her combination. She went down stairs to the locker room. She went to her locker and changed.  
  
She came out to see the quiet girl walking over to a place on the floor. She looked around. There in their own little group was Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei. Duo waved at her and she waved back but she had to go over to the girls side. She sat down next to the girl. They didn't speak to each other but did as they were told.   
  
After the exercises had been completed they were allowed to do as they wished. She sat down and watched the five boys play basket ball. She saw Quatre start lagging behind. The called a time out.  
  
Quatre went over and took the towel that she offered and mopped up his sweat.   
  
"Do you need someone to take your place?" she asked. He looked at her surprised. They were all healthy but he just wasn't the basketball playing type.  
  
"Sure. I'll go ask what they think." He said going over to the others. They listened and Heero nodded his head. She went over and took Quatre's place. "Thanks." She heard him whisper.   
  
She smiled and they began to play. The guys had been booing because they changed a member for a girl. They were wincing when the G-Group won five rounds in a row.   
  
A whistle sounded from somewhere and the others went to the locker room. She went down and heard cheering and whistling. All of the girls were packed into the showers. She went over and saw why. The quiet girl was being tormented in the shower.   
  
She started pushing girls out of the way. When she came to the front, she immediately punched the leader. The girl staggered backward and the sounds died instantly.   
  
"Alright everyone get away from here," she looked around. The girls looked at each other and the girl that was lying on the floor half dazed with a bleeding lip. "NOW!" She said so quietly, the girls rushed away. The ring leader got up.  
  
"You bi***! You'll pay for this!" she screamed at her and came at her.   
  
Alex moved out of the way and grabed the girl's arm and brought it behind her back painfully. "I don't want to see you anywhere near this girl again or believe me you won't like what happens to the rest of your pretty face." Alex said. She released the girl and pushed her. The girl gave her a venomous look and took off.   
  
Alex turned to the girl on the floor. The girl curled into a ball. Alex went over. "There gone now. You can get up." Alex said. She went over and helped the girl up. She grabbed the towel that was placed nearby and wrapped it around her. "Are you okay did? They do anything to you?" the girl shook her head and leaned heavily on Alex. "What's your name?"   
  
"Kira... Kira Aso." She said quietly. Alex looked around. She found the girls discarded and tattered gym shorts. She sighed and lead Kira into the dressing room, which was quite empty. She left Kira near her locker and went to hers to get changed. Kira left the locker room. When Alex emerged, Kira was waiting outside for her.   
  
"Thank you for what you did out there. I don't know what would have happened had you not come in or how I was going to stop it. Thank you so very much." She said, and bowed.   
  
"Do they do that all the time?" Alex asked.  
  
"Not all the time. They'll sometimes stuff things into my locker. Or put jelly into my hair. But this time it got out of hand. They normally do it to see me cry." She said smiling weakly.  
  
"They won't do it again." They walked up into the stands and sat down. The five guys came over.  
  
They didn't look too happy. "We heard what happened," Heero said. Kira looked surprised. "They're always doing that to you," he continued, "We've seen you come out of the girl's lockerroom crying. It's about time someone put them in their place." He finished fiercely.   
  
The bell rang and they left. She followed them to the front of the school. She waved them good bye and waited. She watched as limos came and went. After five minutes a Rolce Royce came around. She stepped up to the curb.   
  
The car stopped, the door opened, and she stepped into the car. She let out a deep sigh.   
  
"How was your first day?" She looked up in surprise. A large smile filled her face.   
  
"Dad! I thought you weren't going to be able to come and pick me up." She said excited.   
  
"I canceled some of my meetings so I could see my little girl. So how was your day?" he asked again.   
  
"It was horrible. First, I think I've made friends. Second, I have an enemy who won't leave me alone and thinks I'm a freak. Then, I get involved in this incident where a girl was being jumped in the locker and now I not only have one enemy but two a guy and a girl. So my day wasn't just horrible, I don't want to go back," She said but noticed the look on his face, "but I know that I have to go back." She said with finality in her voice.  
  
Her dad smiled. He looked like he was going to say something but thought again and looked out the window. She was still amazed that so many people could live in one place. Her home wasn't like that. People had to live together or they might just become wendigo bait. Here there were no monsters to take your people or eat your livestock. She smiled.   
  
They got home. She went upstairs and did her homework. She then fell asleep. 


	3. More on Alex

A/n: sorry for no disclaimer on the last two. As you will see these are stories i came up with during my spare time at school. Not much but either way I'm not going to expand.   
  
Discalimer: Don't own the G-boys, Arislan, Daryoon, OR Jowy Atredies (?).   
  
"Hey, Alex wake up. Come on dinner's ready." Alex grumbled and turned away. "grrr. Wake up you lazy bones you haven't changed one bit. If you don't get up I'll feed you to the wendigos!!!" She felt a jump on her bed and was jolted awake.  
  
"Arislan! What is it? Is there something wrong?" She asked the little silver headed boy.   
  
"Yeah, dinner's ready. Mother wants you down there." The little five year old boy said from where he was in the covers.  
  
"(YAWN, Stretch) Okay I'll be right down." Alex said. The little boy left and she changed into some unwrinkled clothes.  
  
She went downstairs and into the dining room. She stopped at the door. Her father turned to her.   
  
"Good Evening Alex. Please sit down." Her father said. He went to the head of the table and motioned for her to sit on his left. She sat down obediently. "I would like you to say hello to our guests, daughter."  
  
"Huh? Oh! Hello. Welcome to Roughnight manor." She said to their surprise guests. It had been a wise choice when she choose her normal outfit instead of the bathrobe. She did however feel a little immodest.  
  
"These are the five main scientist from Leonhart Interprise. They are here to meet the new head. I am Ethan Roughnight. This is my daughter and head of Leonhart. We're pleased to make your acquantence." Her father said.  
  
The man with the large hook nose and a small scar spoke up, "I am Professor G. This here is my charge Duo Maxwell." Duo smiled and waved hi to her. She smiled back.   
  
One with a fake nose spoke next, "I am Doktor S. This is my charge Trowa Barton." Trowa said hello.  
  
The normalest (is there such a word?) looking man there spoke next, "I'm Professor or Doctor M. This is my charge Quatre Raberba Winner." Quatre smiled at her. She smiled back.  
  
A bald man that looked younger than all of the scientists spoke, "I am Master O. This is my pupil, Chang Wufei" Wufei nodded at all of them.  
  
The last one to speak was the man with a machina arm. It looked more like a mechanical hook. "Good evening Mr. Roughnight, young Alex, I am Doctor J. This is my pupil, Heero Yuy. We've heard much about you from our boys. We hope they were no inconvenience to you at school." He said and sat back down.  
She smiled. She was about to speak when she heard a creak. She looked up to see her mother coming down with Arislan following close behind. Her mother came down and sat to her fathers right. Her baby brother sat next to her.   
  
"Alright now that we're all here. We can get down to business." Her mother said, smiling. Alex felt just the slightest bit of distain. She cared about her step-mother, but also disliked her intensely. She treated her like a slave. 'No wonder Grandpa gave me his business. Mother wouldn't have let me keep it.' She thought.  
The maids served them and they ate somewhat peacefully. They could feel the tension between mother and daughter. Mother asked daughter to pass everything to her. Daughter refused and passed it over to her father to give to the mother.   
  
After dinner, they went into the sitting room. Alex sat down on one of the reclining chairs. Arislan went over and she picked him up and sat him down on her lap.   
  
"Alright. Now is there anything that we need to know?" the mother asked.  
  
"Well... Alex needs to know when she needs to come in and that we'll be sending her reports every now and then. But as we well know Ethan will be her representative in the meetings. We also need to tell you that we don't do anything unless the head has approved. It was also written in the will that every partnership or paper must be signed by Alex." Doctor J. said. Ethan was nodding and her step-mom had a smile pasted on her face. Alex hugged Arislan closer to her. It was goinng to be bad for her when they leave.   
  
"Alex your squeezing me to tightly." Arislan breathed out.   
  
"huh. Sorry, lan." She said realizing she had been squeezing to tight.  
  
"Alex, can you remember Momma? When I try to see her all I see is that wicked face. I'm scared that it'll find us." Arislan said shivering.   
  
She sighed. She remembered all too clearly when their mother died. It had been right before her grandpa had been killed. A crazy man with a horrible mask had taken them by surprise out in the fields. He had taken their mother and them. Her father had done everything to get them back. He failed in the fact that they killed her. The man only smiled as their mothers blood flowed over his hands and their small bodies. She had gone mad and that was when she realized she had the magik. The man had disappeared before she could kill him. He promised that he would be back for them.  
  
She hugged her baby brother, "Of course I remember Momma. But wait till bed time, Lan. I'll tell you as many stories as you want then." She said   
  
"Okay." He said and fell asleep. She looked up to see the five guys watching her. She smiled at them.  
  
"I didn't know you had guardian's." She said. They shrugged.  
  
"All of our parents are to busy to keep us with them. So we were sent to some of their "friends" so we could learn from them." Duo said rolling his eyes. They nodded. They were all the same.  
  
"Is that your real mom?" Quatre asked, jealously.  
  
She gave him a sad smile, "No," she said, "My mother died before we came over here." She looked down at the small body on her lap. She smiled.   
  
They looked away. The adults were talking quietly among themselves. "Did her grandfather give you the enterprise?" Duo asked.   
  
She looked at the gold digger. She shook her head, "No, My real mother's father gave it to me, but as I am the child she thinks she'll be able to take it from me. That's why her smile is pasted on her face." They kept watching the woman.  
  
"I don't even know why my father married her. I know it wasn't out of love." She said quietly. They just stared at her.   
  
"Well, boys, it's time to go. Thank you Ethan. We hope to see you at the labs this weekend, Alex.' Doctor J. said. Alex nodded.  
  
She stood and followed them out to the front door. She watched them decend the stairs to the waiting two limos. She would have waved had she not had Arislan in her arms.. She turned and saw her mother's mask disappear and turned into a mad scowling woman.   
  
"You don't deserve any of what your getting, girl. I'll see to it that your father takes it from you." She said. When she past her step-mother she clearly heard, "Freak"  
  
Alex walked past the woman and went to her room. She put her little brother on the bed and went into the restroom to changed into her sleeping clothes. She went back into the room to find Arislan sitting up in bed wiping his eyes sleepily. She smiled and went over. She opened her arms and the little flung his arms around her.   
  
"What's wrong, Fox? You feel sad. What did step-mother tell you?" Arislan said into her sleeping shirt.  
"Nothing, kit. You know her. All she is is spiteful." She held her brother clothes to her breathing in his child scent.  
  
"Will you tell me about mom now?" he asked. She smiled and nodded. she told the tale of how mother and father had meet. How Arislan took his first steps and how mother would always bake them cookies. She heard the little boy laugh, sigh, and yawn. She felt him sag and fall asleep. She laid him out andd fell asleep next to him.   
The alarm rang and she woke up. She jumped out of bed and into the shower. She came out of the shower and ghed   
  
"Come on, kit. Wake up. You need to get ready for school." The little boy grumbled and turned away. She sighed picked him up and took him over to the shower. She turned it on and striped him. she dumped him in and saw him wake up.   
  
"I'll go and get you some clothes." She said and walked out. She went into the room next door and began to look for his school clothes. She pulled them out and walked out of the room. She walked into her mother.   
"You will be taking your brother to school and you will pick him up." She said and walked off. She looked at her step-mother. 'How in hell am I going to pick my brother up. He get's out at one will I get out at four.' She sighed.   
  
"Here are your clothes, Lan." She handed them into the bath and felt a small hand snatch them away from her. She leaned on the wall next to the door. She saw it open and the little boy walke d out. She smiled and began to fix his uniform.  
  
"Mother said that I was to drop you off and pick you up." She said with a smile, standing up.  
  
"You will!" he exclaimed, taking her hand and following her down stairs. "I'll be able to see you at your school." He said excitedly.  
  
"Yep." She said smiling and going to the dining room.  
  
They sat down and ate breakfast. She heard the doorbell ring. She went over to it and opened it. There stood the chauffer. "The car is waiting lady." He said   
  
"We'll be right there." She said and went to find her little brother. He was hugging his dad who was in his apron.   
  
"Come on, Kit. It's time to go." She said. He let go of Ethan and ran to the front door. Ethan smiled at her. He held out his hand and gave her her lunch box.   
  
She took the lunch box, "Thanks dad," she said hugging him. "Don't let your mother get to you. I will never take anything that rightfully belongs to you or your brother." She hugged him tighter. "She's always on my back about things."  
  
"I know. I know. But I have a feeling that that won't last much longer. Just have a good good day. And here's this." He said handing her a piece of paper.   
  
"What's this?" She asked him.  
  
"It'll help you get out of school to get your brother. Your just gonna have to fend for yourself after that." He said.  
  
She nodded and left. She came back. "Hey dad!" He turned and looked at her. "I'm gonna need a laptop for school." She told him. He nodded and shooed her out. She went to her room and picked up her stuff. She went down to the car.   
  
"Here you are madam.: The chauffer said. He handed her the keys. "Huh?" She looked confused. "Your father said that I was to let you take the newest saturn model car to school. These are the keys to the car." He said and opened the driver's door for her. She got in turned the car on and got out of there.   
Arislan opened the door to get out. "So you really are going to pick me up?"  
  
"Yes Kit don't worry about it. I'll be here by the time that you get out. Here's some money just in case you want to buy anything." She handed him three bills. "Now take care and have a good day. Be nice okay." She told him. He nodded closed the door and took off. She smiled and left.  
  
She got there just in time. She walked over to Trowa. "Good Morning." She told him. He looked up from his book and smiled. He had on the thinniest framed glasses. She didn't stare like most people. "What book is it?" She asked.  
  
"The Tale of Two Cities, by Charles Dickens." He said looking at the cover. She gave him a sympathetic look and sat down. She pulled out her homework and turned it in. Class began and everything was normal. She went to the next period like nothing and found that Michael wasn't there. She breathed a sigh of relief and sat down. Normal normal normal. She went to her next class as if nothing. In the middle of class the teacher received a [hone call.   
  
He looked up, "Alex, can you please come over here." She got up and went over to him. " The office just called said you were to go there and then go pick up your brother," he looked at her. "I hope you can make it back in time for school." He said and dismissed her.   
  
She went back to the table. Heero looked at her. "I'll meet you guys at A-lunch. I'll be right back." She told him picking up her books. He nodded and she left.   
  
She made the pitstop by the office and went on her way to her brother's school. She got there a minute before they got out. She got out of the car and leaned on it. She heard the bell ring and saw her little brother come out running with a little black haired boy behind him.   
  
"She is gonna pick me up and I'll show you!" he yelled to the little boy. He looked up to see her smiling and looking at him. "FOX!!" he cried out excitedly and ran into her arms. She picked him up and hugged him to her.  
  
"How's my little Lan, my kit?" He just giggled and told her he was fine. "And who's your friend?" She asked putting him back down and looking at the boy in front of them.   
  
"His name is Daryoon, but I call him Darun. He's a two grades higher than me." Arislan said. She watched the little boy slightly bow. "You were right. I have to go now my moms calling me." The boy went running to a beautiful raven haired woman. He waved bye and they took off.   
  
They also left. She went to the attendance office to get the small boy a guest pass and went straight to A-lunch. She walked in and went straight to the guys. "hey guys. I would like you to meet my kid brother, Arislan." She said pulling the little boy out in front of her. "He never did introduce himself formallyto you." She said.   
  
The little boy looked up at them and smiled, "Nice to meet all of you." He said. The guys looked at him and smiled. They sat down to lunch and ate. The little boy was quieter than they had suspected.   
  
The bell rang and she with the guys to the library. She set her books on the table and watched as the little boy ran around looking at the books. 


	4. Quatre's Dilemma

A/n: this is a story I wrote a long, long time ago. It might be a little crappy but hey what can I say I was in my freshman year. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own G.W.  
  
************  
  
"She's been here for quite some time now, the poor dear. It's good that the two of you are volunteering. She might have some company now. I just have to tell you something: Don't expect her to respond to you. We don't even know her name. Obviously, she has no friends or family and since we've found her, she hasn't opened her eyes or responded to anyone." The nurse said as they walked down the long hospital corridor. "We, the staff, have nick named her Skye. Her eyes when and if anyone saw them were the color of the sky."  
  
"Is it okay if I take this one Trowa?" a blond haired, aquamarine eyed boy said.  
  
"It's fine by me. It's my fault we're in this mess." A brown haired green eyed boy said.  
  
They came to a large oak door with the number 264. When the nurse opened the door they were expecting to see monitors hooked up to a little girl. What they found was a girl their age and no monitors.  
  
"Are you sure you'll be okay by yourself, Quatre?" Trowa asked turning to the blond boy. "Yeah, I'll be fine."  
  
"All right then dear, you come with me. I've got another patient for you." The nurse told Trowa as she left the room.  
  
"I'll be back here at eight, okay?" Trowa told Quatre. "Yeah all right." The blond boy said as he turned to the girl.  
  
The door closed and Quatre was left in the room with the unmoving girl. 'What to do?' Quatre asked himself. He dropped his satchel and watched as a book popped out. 'Hey!' he thought as he picked the well worn book up. 'The Hobbit. Well, found out what to do but now what?' he thought to himself.  
  
"My name is Quatre Raberba Winner." He said out loud. 'Stupid!' he thought looking away from the girl Quatre finally got a good look at the hospital room. It was pristine white with a fairly large window to oneside and a rough wooden chair in front of it.  
  
He went over to the chair and scouted it closer to the bed. 'Alrighty, now time to read.' He began to read to himself but soon found himself reading aloud. 'Now I really feel stupid.' He thought, 'Its like reading to a wall.'  
  
He stopped reading and looked at the seemingly sleeping girl. She was different somehow. Time flew by as he contunued reading to her. All of a sudden there came a knock on the door, "Quatre, it's time to go."  
  
"I'm going." He called out. He stood and looked at the girl once more. Her brown bangs gotten into her face and even though she didn't show discomfort he went over and moved the hair out of the way. 'To think that you've been here that long.' He thought.  
  
He picked up his book bag and stuffed his book in. Quatre looked at her one more time and said, "I'll be back tomorrow."and left the room.  
  
After Quatre left, the girl figdeted slightly. She let out a long sigh and fell silent.  
  
Trowa and Quatre walked out into the parking lot and to Trowa's car. They hopped in and drove off. For half the drive they were silent. Trowa contemplating his mistake and Quatre thinking about the mystery girl.  
  
"So how was it?" Trowa finally asked as he turned into Quatre's street.  
  
"The nurse was right. She doesn't move or talk. She doesn't even open her eyes." Quatre told his brown haired boy as he looked out the window. " How was your day? Who did you get?"  
  
Trowa looked at his friend and then back to the road, "I got a small orphen with cancer."  
  
"Like us." Quatre said after a while. He sighed and burrowed deeper into the seat.  
  
"Yeah well. . . we've got to get you back you back before Rashede becomes finicky.' Trowa said trying to change the subject. Trowa pulled into Quatre's long drive and finally reached the mansion's front doors.  
  
Trowa watched as his blond friend got out of the car. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said and watched as the front door opened and a tall silhouette appeared.  
  
"Yeah, say hi to Catherine for me." Quatre said as he closed the door. He waved Trowa off and walked up the steps to the front door.  
  
The next day went by quickly. School was a bore and Quatre could hardly wait to get out. After school, they found themselves (Quatre and Trowa) in the same hospital rooms.  
  
"Okay to finish the story. . .." Quatre said and took the chair from the window towards the bed. He sat down and began to read.  
  
While he read, he felt something strange begin to happen to the room. He shrugged the feeling off and continued to read. He soon began to droop and he watched as his head connected with the edge of the bed.  
  
Quatre felt himself stop and then be shaken. He slowly opened his eyes and realized that he had fallen asleep.  
  
"Hey, Quatre your home." He heard a familiar voice say. "Huh? What?" He said looking at voices point of origin. His vision cleared and he saw his friend Trowa at the wheel.  
  
"What happened to me?" he asked groggily sitting up. He found his satchel at his feet and the book in his hands.  
  
"You fell asleep in the girls room." Trowa told him, "When I came in you were snoring soundly. . ." His friend paused, "But the weirdest sight was that the girl had her left hand on your head."  
  
"What!" Quatre exclaimed, "I fell asleep!" he began to look around and found that they were at a very familiar place.  
  
"Yeah. . ." Trowa answered astonished at the fact that Quatre had ignored the weird part. "I had to help carry you down to the car. I couldn't get you to wake up, so I let you sleep. You just like everyone else knows that you need the sleep." Trowa said beginning to unbuckle his safety belt. "Not only do you go to school and do your extra curricular activities, you have to manage your father's company all on your own."  
  
With that said Trowa got out of the car and opened Quatre's door. Quatre on the other hand tried to get out with his seatbelt still on. Trowa shook his head and helped his friend out.  
  
"Thanks, Trowa." Quatre said when he was finally out of the car. "Don't mention it, just get a goodnight's rest, alright?" His friend replied over the hood of the car.  
  
"Alright!" Quatre replied as his friend entered his car. He watched Trowa's small red convertible drive away. He turned to his mansion, sighed and walked towards the large double doors.  
  
That night Quatre had the weirdest dream. He dreamt he was in car with a person he did not recognize, but something was very wrong. He was completely terrified. Everything was dark except for an occasional thunder or lightning. He felt the car begin to sway and heard the driver curse. The man lost control and the car flipped over. Quatre awoke with a bang as he fell onto the floor.  
  
'What the hell!?' he thought as he got up from the ground. 'What was that?' Quatre looked around till he saw the glow of the alarm clock. It read 2:40.  
  
Quatre got back into bed but he knew he wasn't going back to sleep. The alarm rang and he looked at it. '6:40' he thought. He got up and began his daily routine.  
  
Later on in school. . .  
  
"Hey, Quatre! Are you okay, buddy!?" A voice came up beside him.  
  
"Hello, Duo." Quatre said as he turned to his right. A long brown haired boy with blue eyes walked casually beside him.  
  
"Huh? What? Is something the matter?" asked the all too observant Duo.  
  
"Uh no, not really. Why do you ask?" Quatre looked at Duo and asked. He was tired to the bone.  
  
"Well your eyes are bloodshoot for one thing and you haven't been here at all. I mean I had to drag you out of that last class. Is something wrong at home?" Duo told the blonde boy beside him. "Not to be offensive but you've kinda been in lala land, ya know?"  
  
"Nooo. . ." Quatre began cautiously. He looked away from Duo and waved to a girl who was waving to him down the hall way.  
  
"Hmmm. Is it the volunteer work?" Duo guessed again. He watched his friend look down to the ground. "Or do you miss the missions?"  
  
"I just had a strange dream that's all." Quatre said. He looked at Duo, "I'm just contimplating what it means."  
  
"Oh. . ." was all Duo could say. He looked away from Quatre and began to think also. "Well. . .see you later Q-man." Duo said before leaving.  
  
Later on that day Quatre, Trowa, and Duo found themselves outside of the hospital.  
  
"Okay so tell me again why Duo is here?" Trowa asked in his monotone voice. He looked to his blonde friend for answers.  
  
"Because, he got interested in the volunteer work we are doing." Quatre said. He looked at his two closest friends and smiled. "Besides we got an assignment asking what our closest family members are doing." Quatre looked away still smiling.  
  
"Alright, then, I'm off." Trowa said. The other two looked at him astonished. "I promised Joey, my patient, some chocolate." Trowa answered their looks. "I'll get you the same time."  
  
"All right!" Quatre and Duo answered in unison.  
  
"So where's this mystery person?" Duo asked as they walked into the hospital after Trowa. He had his hands placed behind his head and was walking at a slow gait.  
  
"On the fourth floor, room 264." Quatre told him as he stopped by the receptionist's desk to sign in.  
  
"Did you bring her anything?" Duo asked after Quatre was done signing in.  
  
Quatre pulled out a long thin box from his bag. ( a/n: I wonder what else he has in that book bag.) "Yeah, I brought her a couple of roses from the Winner gardens." They got into the nearby elevator and rode up to the fourth floor. The elevator dinged and they got off. They walked down the hall way in silence. (a/n: I wonder how Duo can be silent.) "Well here we are." Quatre said as they stopped in front of an ordinary oak door. "I'll go in first."  
  
Quatre entered only to find that there was another patient in the room with Skye. A small boy about the age of ten. He had messy red hair with freckles sprinkled across his cheeks. His green eyes sparkled with happiness as he opened his mouth to talk to Skye.  
  
The boy turned to them as he heard Quatre step in. "Hi! You must be the volunteer I've heard so much about!" the child said enthusiastically.  
  
"Yeah we are." Duo said from behind Quatre as he pushed his way through. "Aren't these private rooms?" Quatre asked out loud.  
  
"Yep! But they couldn't find a place for me, so they stuck me in here." The boy said proudly, bouncing on the bed. "I kept bugging the other kids and patients they put me with."  
  
"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Quatre asked himself softly.  
  
"Wow she's really something!" Duo muttered out loud from the bed. He was right in front of her. Quatre watched the little boy turn his luminescent green eyes to Duo.  
  
"Yeah and she hasn't moved, talked, or looked at me since they moved me in at noon." The little boy informed Duo. Duo peered at her even closer.  
  
"Duo take care of the kid. Try and find an empty room for him." Quatre told the long haired boy. He walked over to the chair and pulled it near to the girl's bed.  
  
"Why?" Duo asked looking away from the small boy to his friend.  
  
Quatre turned from his friend to wipe imaginary dust from the chair. How to tell your friend that you didn't want to share a girl's undivided and ungiven attention. Hmmm. . .that's a toughy especially since your friend can read it off your face. "I just. . ." he began, "I just have a felling that she wants to be on her own.  
  
"Oh. . .Okay." Duo said walking to the door. "I'll just go see the staff about it." He turned and said while pointing his hand towards the door.  
  
"Tell them, if they must, to send the bill to the Winner Estate. It'll be taken care of there." Quatre said as he sat down on the chair  
  
"All righty." The long haired boy said and walked out. 'Now I wonder what that was all about' Duo thought and contimplated as he walked down the hallway to the nurses station.  
  
Quatre was left alone with the small boy and the unmoving girl. He felt that the boy had no one to see him so he began to ask him basic questions.  
  
"What's your name?" he started.  
  
"Name's Theo Longcaster. What about you?" The boy answered back sitting up in bed.  
  
That's when Quatre saw the bandages around the boys arms and the small bandade across his nose and at the bottom of his right cheek.  
  
"My name's Quatre Winner." Quatre stood and walked over to the child's bed. The boy happened to have the side with the window. "Do you have any family or friends, Theo?"  
  
He watched as the boys face slowly caved in, "No," he began, "My apartment complex burned down." He added slowly. "My mum and da and almost everyone in it went down with it." The boys eyes began to moisten and small tears began to flow. "I. . .was able. . .to escape. . .with burns on my arms and legs." Theo said in between deep breaths. He looked down as the tears began to flow earnestly. "I'm. . .an. . .orphan. . .now."  
  
Quatre was suddenly struck by guilt at wanting to kick the little boy out of the only room that would put up with him. And no wonder! No wonder no one could stand him. He was trying to bury those painful memories in false smiles and too much chatter. . .like Duo.  
  
"So you have no family?" Quatre pushed a little further. He mentally kicked himself when the question was asked. It was an impulse and he had given in to it.  
  
The boy shook his bowed head. He gave a loud sniff, "None or at least none that I know of." He brought his head up and looked at Quatre. His eyes were red and nose puffy. "My mum and da never talked about family. They always told me that they were alone and that they didn't have a baby sister like I did, but my sister went with my mum." The little boy looked down again as a fresh batch of tears started to flow. So I guess I really am alone."  
  
Quatre watched silently as the little boy cried himself to sleep. He didn't know what to do or say. In the end, he ended up tucking Theo into bed. He watched the child for a while longer and didn't hear the footsteps that walked away from the door. 


	5. Notice

***********************************NOTICE*********************************  
  
Alrighty I've gotten at least three reviews from Spooky asking me to explain to her the school system in my first story. Well here it is Spooky. The thing you wanted, I'm glade I actually found it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The school that Kali goes to is like Garden in FF8. They teach you how to use arms of any kind and will help you find which one your best at. The school also teaches magic to those who have some. The school teaches several different languages.  
  
Each year you have the same classes throught out the year. (Talk about major eye sore.) The students start at the age of one. Each year they MUST have certain classes done or they won't move ahead.  
  
The school is sort of exclusive, so only the best and most prestigious can get in. (Also those that are smart enough or have the magick in them.)  
  
So I guess you can say the plot was mine even though the G-guys aren't.  
  
Kali's lived there since childhood. She was able to make it into the school because of the fact that her ancestors had been one of the founders. She's ahead of everyone in her class but she doesn't want to graduate. She doesn't like to see her parents much cause of the fact that they'll forget about her.  
  
The world they live on is like our but with magic intertwined with the technology. So they are far more advanced than we are.  
  
That was for the first one now onto the second one.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
In the second one, the U.S. has been nuked by its enemies. Their allies did nothing but stand and watch. The girl is there only to learn and become acquainted with the customs.  
  
She is also out to find who was behind the bombing and assassination of her grandfather. She's also looking for a way of restoring her country to the once lush producing country it used to be.  
  
^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~  
  
There ya have it. I don't even know where the third one came from but that' all there is to know about the first two. I'll try to get other chapters up and make them separate stories but don't plan on that happening for a while.  
  
Thank you Spooky and there's your info. Probably more than you asked for but its info. 


	6. Of Wings and Magic

_**I guess you might be wondering what in hells name was going on in this girl's mind when she made this story. There were a lot of Duos, Heeros, and Harrys in it. Mind you they weren't very quiet what with Heero's I will kill you, Duo's That's me in a nutshell, and Harry's spells.**_

_**Anywhoo, please read this story even if it doesn't appeal to you it might pick your interest.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own it, You don't own it, Together we WISH we owned. Gundam Wing is Bandai Ent. and Harry Potter is Rowlings.**_

* * *

Harry woke up to another ordinary summer day. Save that this day was the day he would receive a letter from Hogwarts, the school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, not only this but it was also his 15 birthday.  
  
You see Harry is no ordinary boy. Five years ago today, Harry found out that he was a wizard who seemed to have defeated Voldemort, the dark lord who had plagued the wizard and muggle world. That year he had also been able to prolong Voldemort's return.   
  
In his second year at Hogwarts, he had stopped Tom Marvolo Riddle's shadow from killing all the muggle-born witches and wizards. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had found out that Tom Marvolo Riddle was the real name of Lord Voldemort.  
  
Harry's third year at Hogwarts had been most eventful. Harry had found out that he wasn't alone after all. He had a god father by the name of Sirius Black who had been wrongfully accused for Peter Pettigrew's death and for helping Voldemort kill Harry's parents.  
  
Harry's fourth year had been the most terrible of them all. He had, unwillingly, helped Voldemort return. He had also watched as Cedric Diggory was killed in front of him. Everything had gone down hill from there.   
  
He was now living in fear of having Voldemort waltz up his steps and ring the door bell.   
  
'So what let him come!' he heard his subconscious say.   
  
'That's right!' his mind thought, 'If we destroyed him once, we can do it again. And this time forever!'  
  
Knock! Knock! Knock  
  
"Are you awake in there yet?!" Harry heard his Aunt Petunia say. But to make his life hell, he lived with his Aunt Petunia and his Uncle Vernon and there son Dudley, who was Harry's age. Harry's parents had been killed by Lord Voldemort.   
  
Harry groaned, 'I had to remember.' He covered his head with his pillow.   
  
KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK  
  
"Harry did you hear me? I said get up!" Aunt Petunia huffed and walked away.   
  
Harry uncovered his head and got out of bed. He stepped in front of the mirror to see a slightly muscular boy of fifteen. His sparkling green eyes were bright underneath his disheveled hair.   
  
He looked towards the place where Hedwig's cage stood empty. She hadn't returned from her midnight flight. It could only mean one thing, she would return with a letter in tow. He walked over and opened the window in case she returned while he was being harrassed by his relatives.  
  
He got dressed and walked out of his room to see the Dursely's in a rush. They had planned a vacation and had excluded Harry from it. They had reluctantly allowed him to stay and house sit. He had to be present in order to see the Durselys off. He walked down the stairs and found Uncle Vernon at the foot of the steps.   
  
"All right boy, you got what you wanted. I better not find this house gone when we return." Vernon said. His eyes squinted, "I don't want you inviting any of your . . . friends, either." He said before he pushed by Harry to see if his family was ready.   
  
Harry stared ahead and walked into the living room to find camping equipment strewn about every where. He sighed and began to pick everything up and take it out to the van that the Durselys had rented.   
  
He stacked every bit of gear next to the van and then sat down in the living room. The Dursely's came down the stairs dragging their luggage. Aunt Petunia and Vernon set down their luggage down and turned to the boy.   
  
"We weren't too sure and we're still not sure it's a good idea to leave you here by yourself. But Mrs. Figg isn't around anymore so you will have to fend for yourself." Aunt Petunia squeaked out.   
  
"Here, boy," uncle Vernon said while putting his hand out. Harry reached out and felt something drop into his hands. "And don't waste it on just anything. You'll need it for the two weeks we're at Dudley's weight camp. Now you'd better be good and I'd better find this house whole and here, or else you won't like what will come to you boy." Uncle Vernon finished off.   
  
Harry took a deep breath in. He was about to do something he would regret and he knew it. "I promise that I'll behave myself while you are away. I won't talk to anyone or bring anyone over. The house will be spotless and in one piece when you return." Harry said in a monotone voice.   
  
"Humph. That's right boy or else you know what will happen to you if something goes wrong with this house." Vernon picked up his luggage and went outside. Dudley sneered at his cousin and then began to whine about why he had to go and why couldn't he stay with Harry.   
  
Harry walked out after the Dursely's as they went over to their vehicle. He watched them get into the van and then drive away. He gave a whoop of laughter and jumped up into the air.   
  
He ran into the house and jumped onto the couch.   
  
"Finally!" He shouted. He laid himself out on the couch and turned on the tube. Nothing much was on but now that the Durseley's were gone he could watch whatever he wanted. He flipped through the channels before finding a program that semi caught his interest.   
  
Harry slowly woke up. His stomach growled loudly. He stretched and slowly made his way to the kitchen. He opened up only to find it half empty. He got out whatever he could find and made a nice sandwich. He heard a screeching sound and ran upstairs thinking, Hedwig!  
  
Hedwig sat on his bed with a parcel tied to her legs. He untied the parcel and unwrapped it. It held a large meat pie for Harry. It also contained a letter with familiar handwriting.   
  
_Dear Harry,  
  
How's it going? We're all fine over here! Mom asked Prof. Dumbledore if he would let you come expect to see us soon. Happy Birthday!  
  
Ron_  
  
Oh and by the way the family says hi.  
  
Harry set down the letter and took the meat pie to the kitchen where he placed it in the fridge. He went back upstairs. He petted Hedwig lovingly and placed her in her cage. He then began his letter to Ron:  
  
_Dear Ron,  
  
Everything is fine here. I was left alone by the Dursely's. I hope you are able to come soon. Tell everyone hi for me and I will expect to see them soon.   
  
Harry  
_  
He set the letter on his desk and decided to let Hedwig take it tomorrow. He sat himself down at his desk and proceeded to begin his homework assignment fo Proffesor Snape. He got half way through before he decided to stop the impossible task and continue it on the morrow. He stretched his cramped muscles and laid himself out on his bed. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.  
  
The next morning dawned bright and early. Harry sat at the kitchen table finishing part of the meat pie and downing his glass of water. The Dursely's had taken almost everything out of the fridge. He sighed and went back to his room, where he made himself look half decent. He grabbed the keys the Dursely's had left him and headed out the door.   
  
Harry stopped right outside on the side walk. He had never been out of the house unless the Dursely's took him out. (This was rarely.) He decided not to use wizard conveniences and take the muggles way, walking.   
  
He looked around and spotted the park across the street. He vaguely remembered Dudley saying something about the supermarket not far from there. He took off and went into the park. He followed the straightest path possible.  
  
While he was walking through, Harry had noticed a small duck pond situated in the middle of the park. Near it was a bench where a boy about his age with messy brown hair sat typing furiously away on his laptop.  
  
Harry ignored him, admired the pond, and kept going. He got out of the park and was at a street curb where the traffic was pretty thick. While Harry waited for the light signal to change, another boy his age stepped up right next to him. He had brown hair that fell over one eye.   
  
Harry ignored him and walked on as the light changed and he walked across the street. Harry neared a small outside café and could smell the wonderful smells wafting out of it. At the peripheral of his vision he saw a boy in black with long braided brown hair scarfing down some food.   
  
Harry's stomach grumbled and he told himself he would come by later and walked off. He came to another stop light and found himself in the midst of a Chinese tour group viewing England. One of the group was dressed differently from the rest. He had black hair and wore white clothing. The light signal changed and the tour took a left while Harry kept going straight.   
  
Harry didn't know why he kept going straight but he soon found out. About half way between the block there was a grocery store. Only two blocks awayhe thought, making note of that.   
  
The building was apart from the rest that lined the street. It held a small parking lot that Harry crossed. The store looked small in width but was undoubtably long in length. He grabbed a shopping cart, walked in, and began to shop for himself.  
  
He roamed the isles putting in the food he would need and some that he would like to have. He stopped in the juice isle and found the only Orange Juice can left. He reached out for it and came in contact with a small white hand.   
  
"Oh excuse me," came a slightly accented voice. Harry looked to the source of the voice and found a blonde hair aquamarine eyed boy standing there. The boy blinked, his eyes rapidly going to Harry's forehead and back.   
  
"The boy who lived. . ." He whispered. Harry blinked at him in surprise.  
  
"I beg your pardon?" Harry asked the boy.   
  
The boy smiled, "I'm sorry. I don't mean to frighten you. My name is Quatre Raberba Winner and you must be Harry Potter."  
  
Harry's eyes narrowed and he got on the defensive, "Yeah, that's me. Are you a wizard?"   
  
The blonde boy gently smiled and nodded, "I've just recently transferred to Hogwarts."   
  
Harry blinked, slightly confused. "Transferred? You can transfer?"   
  
Quatre just smiled, "I'll see you around, Harry," and walked off.  
  
Harry stared after the blonde boy's retreating back and shook his head. He hadn't expected a wizard to be shopping in a muggle store but he shrugged and told himself he would probably never see the boy again despite him saying he was to go to Hogwarts. Harry continued to procure some food items but was soon found making his way to the check- out line. He looked down at the shopping bags he carried. They were filled to the brim with food and it would have to last him at least a week. He walked out and returned to the Durseley's house forgetting to stop by the café.  
  
_Somewhere else and sometime later:_  
  
"Damn it, Quatre! You nearly jeopardized the mission!" a brown haired boy fumed pacing in front of Quatre.  
  
"How was I supposed to know he would be shopping at the same store!?" Quatre said hotly and stared defiantly at the Prussian blue eyes staring at him.  
  
"Hey Heero-man chill out! It's okay as long as he didn't reveal anything." A long haired boy with blue eyes said as he walked forward. "And besides, how was Quatre supposed to know he would be there? If it weren't for him, we'd be starving!"   
  
"No thanks to you, you braided baka!" a shadowed boy said. The long haired boy turned to him and glowered.   
  
"Alright guys. We have our mission. He did see all of us even though he didn't acknowledge us." Another boy said. He detached himself from the shadows and stepped forward. "Let's just keep an eye on Harry until he gets here."  
  
The others agreed and the bickering stopped.

* * *

Harry sat back on his heels. that's about all of themhe thought and crumbled the bags. He took out the rest of the meat pie, served himself some pop, and sat down to eat comfortably.   
  
After finishing his lunch, Harry walked up to his room. He saw that Hedwig was awake and began to tie his letter to Ron onto her leg. He took her to his window.   
  
"This has to get to him soon, Hedwig, and I'm counting on you. I don't want to be in this house on my own for very long." She pecked his hand affectionately and flapped away.  
  
Hedwig disappeared into a bloodred sunset which Harry thought odd. He watched the sun go down the horizon but the blood color lingered for a while longer. He sighed and then stiffled a yawn. He went over to his bed and lay down, where we would soon find him fast asleep with nightmares to come.

* * *

_**Could ya please leave a review.....It would be much appreciated.**_


End file.
